The Great Alliance
by HourGlass8
Summary: Based on a great alliance formed between all ninja, good and bad, enemies and friends. when a strong group of unknown ninja attack shinobi from all village's, the ninja have no choice but to align, the problem is the enemy is bigger, and they have all seemed to forgotten there first lesson...Teamwork. This story contains most characters but focuses mainly on the leaders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One…**

"**Okay, so if this is ganna work we have to trust each other. Everyone got that!?"**** Tsunade called from her post which was situated in front of everyone on a slightly elevated platform to everyone else. Due to unfortunate circumstances all shinobi were forced ( at least they all agreed) to join sides and fight the opposing side. So far the alliance consisted of Konoha , Mist , The Akatsuki , Sound and Sand. The leaders of all the groups stood by Tsunade's side, all equally as high up. It was finally time for the vote on which leader should lead the entire group over all. Some leaders more adamant to be in control than others. Madara stood tall not wanting anyone but himself to be in control, The Mizukage did the same, she thought she was most deserving to be in the lead. Tsunade knew she could only trust herself and refused to let her village down by not being the top leader. The other two leaders how ever, Gaara and Orochimaru did not care and hung around at the back, Gaara sitting on a sand cloud he made for himself and Orochimaru lazily leaning against a wall, they were sharing a conversation about something Tsunade didn't bother listen to. Why Orochimaru and Gaara felt they had no need to become leader Tsunade didn't know, it seemed as if they already trusted the other teams enough not to need to be in control… but what ever it was it was up to them.**

"**Hey! Are you coming or not! Sound! Sand!" The Mizukage barked over, the two almost un-human like leaders let there eyes slip to her.**

"**You continue with out us, the Leader is quite clear." Orochimaru called back, Gaara nodded in agreement. The Mizukage scoffed at them.**

"**By that I assume you mean me!" She replied cockily.**

"**No, Tsunade-Hime will be leader… after all she has the biggest village and therefore most votes." Orochimaru said letting his golden eyes move away from the Mizukage.**

"**Wha- What… we can not vote like this then!" She complained.**

"**As Gaara and I here first mentioned in our earlier meeting, I recall you telling us to be silent whilst agreeing to these terms." Orochimaru replied back , a satisfied smile on his face. The arrogant woman deserved it and he knew Tsunade would not betray them… at least if she was anything like her old self he knew.**

"**Your loss Mizukage." Gaara said as he let his green eyes meet the snakes as he tried to resume their earlier conversation.**

"**I thought we'd do it differently this is cheating!" She yelled.**

"**Well yes it is but you said it was fine… so now it is all fair game. Your argument is futile Mizukage, sit down before your people get worried." Orochimaru stated.**

"**My people! My people are brave! They fear nothing and if even the slightest bit of fear enters them they ignore it! They show no emotion unless necessary! Unlike your ignorant bunch! My people hide sadness, fear, anger and even happiness until after the war! That is the type of village who should lead!" She yelled back at him, Orochimaru sighed and glanced up at her.**

"**Then you are setting a rather bad example throwing this fit, if the Mizukage can not even stay calm in this situation I doubt her people can. Now why not just sit down, we have nothing to say to you." Orochimaru said, his smile had faded as he got bored and fed up with the anger being shot his way by the woman.**

"**Get to the stands! We will do this properly." She said her voice trying to be calmer.**

"**Leave us be Mizukage we have spoken." Gaara said he was also getting irritated by the woman.**

"**What kind of leaders give up before starting!" She said back.**

"**We have not given up, there is simply no need for us to be leader. In fact a leader at all is a bad idea in itself. Why put one Village above another. All we have created is a divide in our people." Orochimaru said back.**

"**Exactly we do not need a leader. So you carry on." Gaara said.**

"**A leader is actually needed if your to blind to see it the-" The Mizukage was cut short.**

"**Then please enlighten us on the use of one. We are not deciding anything doing this. Sand will still follow Gaara above all, Sound will listen to me and Mist will listen to no other leader but you… no matter who is so called leader over all leaders. It's just a vote that leads to nothing. If you where chosen as the leader above all of us what would the point be. If I got up and left Sound would come with me whether you as leader liked it or not. This is pointless, continue if you must but we will not bother in something meaningless." Orochimaru said his voice held irritation in it.**

"… **I suppose but imagine you win, what joy your village will have! What pride!" She said back, she would not give up her point.**

"**I will not march my armies into unnecessary battles just for pride and joy of victory." Gaara said.**

"**But this is different there is no cost in loosing." She replied.**

"**The joy and pride your village would have had in winning will change to anger and humiliation, your people might act on it. We have informed our villages of how futile this was and they have not gotten caught up in it. Notice how your group and Konoha are in such chaos over a title well we have none of that. Now leave us." Gaara said .**

"**That is not-" The Mizukage was cut of by a hiss like voice.**

"**Do what you must, we are not stopping you. We ask for nothing more than you to leave us alone." Orochimaru said his voice meant he was done, the Mizukage took it as a good time to leave the two leaders alone, their un-human eyes watched her as she went back to her stand.**

"**The votes are in!" an announcer called, he opened up a little paper. "And the leader above all is… Tsunade from the hidden leaf village!" He exclaimed. Tsunade stood up waving out to her village that now consisted of a whole lot more faces. She identified some people, Kakashi stood on a tree his book in hand, Sakura was waving franticly, Shikimaru smiled sitting down on a bench… Naruto bounced up and down with excitement his voice clearly distinguishable above all others in the crowd.**

"**What place was I!?" the Mizukage demanded.**

"**..um… third…" The announcer said.**

"**What! Who else beat me!" She snapped.**

"**Gaara of the sand…"**

"**Seems as if my village is bigger than yours." Gaara said as he walked past her, Orochimaru followed behind him talking to Kabuto who had come up to meet Orochimaru as soon as it ended. Madara glared although being behind his mask made it un-see able.**

"**Thank you! Thank you all! I swear I will not let you down, whether from Konoha, sand, Sound, Mist or the Akatsuki!" Tsunade called to them.**

"**HEY! WHY'd YA PUT US LAST HMM!?" a familiar voice called, a furious looking blonde glared up. He flicked his fringe out his eyes.**

"**You just had more people!" Deidara yelled up.**

"**Quiet Deidara!" Madara said as he walked of to go to the bottom floor where everyone else was. No one but Tsunade was allowed on the ledge now.**

"**Any problems must be reported to a second in command! That consists of for sand… Temari, and for Konoha… Shikaku, for Myst Gale, for Sound… Kabuto and lastly the Akatsuki is Itachi. Right-"**

"**Put us last again!" Deidara could be heard.**

"**As I was saying, when you complain to them they will give the problem to the head, in Sand that is Gaara in Sound Orochimaru, in Konoha it is still Shikaku, in Myst the Mizukage… and the Akatsuki is Madara."**

"**The nerve!" Deidara yelled again.**

"**If the problem is serious enough they will give it to me. All agreed, now go settle yourselves!" Tsunade concluded, she looked around the crowd as they dispersed. She noticed Deidara going of his head over something to Itachi. The Uchiha gave a displeased look and sighed, leading the angered blonde else where.**

"**This is stupid! It was unfair, this was no way in choosing!" The Mizukage fumed to gale, he nodded in agreement.**

"**Yes Ma'am, it was unreasonable." He replied.**

"**Something must be done. I will talk to Madara see what he thinks, if all the leaders agree it was unfair then there will be a re-vote!" The Mizukage said. She walked straight towards the direction Madara had been seen.**

"**Madara! What do you think of this… it was unfair. Agree to this and we shall have a re vote with more fair methods." The Mizukage said to the masked man.**

"**I agree, but what is your and my word? Tsunade will not change." Madara replied back.**

"**No, but if you, me, Gaara and Orochimaru all say it was unfair she will have to listen!" The Mizukage said, Madara nodded, his red eyes met hers.**

"**Okay, and I suppose you have a way to get the snake and demon to agree?" Madara asked.**

"**I want you to speak to Orochimaru, I'll take Gaara." She replied.**

"**What? Why must I get the hard one? It was your plan." Madara said, not looking forward to trying to get the stubborn snake to agree.**

"**Well, for one he used to be in your organisation. He knows you better. And lastly he hates me."**

"**He hates me just as much, and he doesn't know me more than just a liar." Madara argued.**

"**Well, you have a better shot, just try." She said, she left Madara with no other option as she turned of and headed for the Sand leader. Madara sighed and looked toward the Sound people. He walked around looking for Orochimaru. He got fed up after a while and asked a random Sound shinobi for assistance.**

"**You, where is Orochimaru?" Madara asked, the man shot him a look.**

"**Don't know." He said briefly. The manner and disrespect angered the Akatsuki leader. He walked over to get closer to the rude sound shinobi.**

"**You ought to get more respect Shinobi!" Madara said his sharigan piercing the man. Before the nightmare enclosed the sound shinobi the man let out a scream. As if answering his call a voice cut Madara's sharigan nightmare and gave enough time for the man to escape unharmed.**

"**Madara, What do you think you are doing?" Orochimaru said as he came over, the rude sound shinobi from before ran to stand by his leaders side.**

"**Your people should learn respect." Madara said.**

"**I recall one of your people yelling about being last on the list during the last meeting." Orochimaru said back referring to Deidara's out burst.**

"**Suppose so, I wanted to speak to you."**

"**Well Madara you chose a poor way to call me. Attacking some one in my village barely makes me want to speak with you." Orochimaru said his yellow eyes slipping to the shaken shinobi behind him, Orochimaru sighed.**

"**You may go." Orochimaru said to the man, the shinobi nodded gratefully and ran.**

"**Will you listen?" Madara asked.**

"**Do I have the choice?" Orochimaru said back.**

"**The Mizukage and I have decided that it was unfair. We wish for your agreement that we should redo it." Madara said, Orochimaru shook his head.**

"**Madara really… I just explained how pointless this whole leader thing really is to the Mizukage do not tell me you can't see that, do I really have to explain it to you as well." Orochimaru said his golden eyes looking bored from the topic already.**

"**But we feel Tsunade is the wrong person!" Madara tried to argue.**

"**And what, you are?" Orochimaru said.**

"**No maybe not, but the Mizukage-"**

"**She is worse than you Madara."**

"**Listen, I would be an ideal leader, I have been in many wars and conquered almost all of them. I know what I am doing when it comes to this." Madara said.**

"**Can I bring up the point that all your comrades die every time. After every battle you fight your allies end up dead." Orochimaru said back.**

"**All I'm saying is we want a revote."**

"**All I'm saying is that it is unnecessary, besides if we were to do one over how is there possibly a fair way in deciding? We have to include the people and considering Konoha will always have more-"**

"**We won't include the people, the Feudal lords will choose, or we can fight for it." Madara said, he saw the displeased look Orochimaru gave him when he had gotten interrupted.**

"**The Feudal lord's have disappeared… it is kind of the main reason this happened not to mention if we fought for it you would just win. Being the best leader has nothing to do with strength." Orochimaru replied. Madara sighed… this was harder than he thought.**

"**So you agree then? We should choose new leaders?" The Mizukage asked Gaara. Gaara nodded at the female.**

"**No, when you say it like that Tsunade is not fit for being leader you are right but neither are you. So I will have to take chances with-" Gaara got interrupted.**

"**We could make sure you got to be leader! Anyone but Tsunade. What do you say?" The Mizukage said, Gaara considered it… it would be safer for his village this way… but it would be unfair… plus Orochimaru had been right in saying the leader thing was a bad idea. If he got involved then so would his village…**

"**It wouldn't be fair… however if I get to be in charge that is fine I will agree." Gaara said finally… not actually knowing why… it seemed like a bad idea…**

"**Good and I'm sure Madara has already gotten Orochimaru to agree, I'll meet you at Tsunade's office in ten minutes." The Mizukage said bounding of, Madara awaited her outside the gate.**

"**Well?" She asked.**

"**Sorry, he refuses…" Madara said.**

"**What! We only have ten minutes! Gaara thinks we are ganna help him win… but we are not. I just said that so he would help us revote. What are we ganna do now!"**

"**Doesn't matter, it is three against two, we win anyway." Madara said as him and the Mizukage headed for Tsunade.**

"**What? It was fair we all agreed!" Tsunade said irritated.**

"**Well we want a revote. So it has to be done." The Mizukage said both Madara and Gaara at her side, Tsunade scanned them.**

"**What about Orochimaru? He is not here." Tsunade said.**

"**He didn't want to revote but it is still majority of us who wants to." The Mizukage said.**

"**Why did he say no?" Tsunade asked, hoping his answer would be able to back up her refusal to revote.**

"**He said it was pointless, but that was his opinion." Madara put forth.**

"**Well as leader I say no revote, why do you not trust me!" Tsunade said back.**

"**You won unfairly win again and the title is yours!" Madara replied.**

"**No." The blonde Hokage said.**

"**You do not have a choice!" Madara replied.**

"**You said majority wants a revote well majority voted me in! So this is pointless." Tsunade said knowing the Mizukage would be angered at the past being brought up.**

"**We already said we want to revote fairly, or not even revote just re pick, we can fight for it or do some challenge for it." Madara said.**

"**Yes, one that does not involve numbers." Gaara put in. Tsunade sighed.**

"**Listen guys, I just contacted cloud, the Riakage is willing to join as is Stone. If we have not got a leader by tomorrow then they will be in it as well. And quite honestly the Riakage and Tsukage do not seem fit for this…" Tsunade said.**

"**Sounds fair we will wait till they get here then, they deserve a turn to be leader!" The Mizukage said, she smiled and turned of.**

"**Wai-"Tsunade was walked out on and left alone in the office she sighed… this could only end badly…**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****So what is the challenge?" The Riakage asked as he heard about the opening for leader.**

**"****We decided to make it simple. We must all race to the finish first one there wins. You are allowed to get rid of contestants however no death and you can use all your resources to do it. Alright the goal is that you must pass every village and end up here again. So the leader with the best skill, planning and strength will win…" The Mizukage explained.**

**"****So in other words Madara." Orochimaru said, the Mizukage shot him a look.**

**"****Why Madara, do you think he is the best?" She snapped at him.**

**"****No, but I do think that he has teleportation." Orochimaru said.**

**"… ****oh well Madara that is off limits. Everything else goes." She said.**

**"****But that is not fair it is a part of my power if I am allowed to use it in war I can use it now." Madara said, not considering it fair.**

**"****Oh and how do we get a leader out if we can not kill them?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****Course he wants to know that!" Madara said shooting the man a look.**

**"****Knock them out, trap them. Anything that will stop them from proceeding but not kill them." Orochimaru informed him.**

**"****yes, Madara… how about this. All of us have to give up one power the other group decides, Madara we cancel your teleportation, Riakage none of that ultimate speed mode, Tsunade no releasing your chakara thing mode, Gaara no going demon, Snake no turning into that stupid Hydra mode and I will not cover any of the place in mist as to not make you lost." The Mizukage said, Orochimaru didn't notice her purposeful spite in the way she said his power.**

**"****Fine." Tsunade said. Everyone agreed and went to the starting point.**

**"****Hear that guys. Any resources, we can be Madara's resource's!" Itachi said.**

**"****Uh-uh I don't wanna be someone's frikin resource!" Deidara complained.**

**"****Ugh Deidara look at it metaphorically!" Itachi said.**

**"****I did and I don't like it!" Deidara shot back.**

**"****Kay well allies are resources to technically so deal with it. We gotta slow the other contestants." Itachi said. The rest of the Akatsuki agreed and they split up.**

**"****So Sasuke…whose side ya on?" Naruto asked his old friend, the black haired boy shot him a look. Sasuke turned his back on the blonde bouncy child and walked of.**

**"****My own team Naruto." Sasuke said, still refusing to acknowledge the fact that him and Naruto where once again team mates.**

**"****Well if that's the case you might as well go and be a part of this thing… since you're your own group." Naruto said. Sasuke's cold eyes met Naruto's bright blue ones.**

**"****That would be a waste of my time." He said as he walked of.**

**"****Bet Tsunade will win! I'm ganna help her!" Naruto called after him.**

**"****Please Madara has this one, speed and the Akatsuki are on his side." Sasuke said.**

**"****Kay it's a bet! Madara versus Tsunade! Meet ya at the end Sasuke!" Naruto called as he raced of to find a way to help Tsunade. Sasuke took to the challenge and disappeared to help Madara…**

**Tsunade raced to Orochimaru's side she smiled at him, his snake eyes shot daggers.**

**"****So I was thinking… ya know for old times sake we help each other till the end." Tsunade said ignoring the glares.**

**"****I do not have an interest in this alliance ask Gaara or something." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Wait you do not care about winning right? I mean you say it is meaningless." Tsunade asked.**

**"****Yes, and your point?" Orochimaru asked her.**

**"****Well, you were happy with me leading last time, help me win and there will be no risk of the Riakage getting first place." Tsunade said, Orochimaru scanned her for a second.**

**"****Fine, I do not see me winning doing any good. I killed most of those village's Kage's if I were to become leader they would feel unsafe. Besides my own of course. But all the villages have a relative trust for you…" Orochimaru agreed Tsunade made a little yes sound before asking.**

**"****So how we ganna do this?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****Well it depends do you want to head for the finish or focus on taking out other leaders?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Head for the finish it isn't very Konoha to take people out unnecessarily." Tsunade said.**

**"****Kay then we can do this…"**

**"****Idiot." Deidara said to the brunette next to him, Sasori shot him a look.**

**"****Excuse you." Sasori said back.**

**"****I said you are an idiot… ya know for getting us lost and all." Deidara replied flicking golden hair away from his eyes.**

**"****we are not lost!" Sasori snapped.**

**"****Oh what would you call it then Dana." Deidara replied.**

**"****Planning a better way than the map says." Sasori replied.**

**"****Of course but unfortunately maps tend to be good ways on finding destinations and when you need to go North going West will not lead you to North!" Deidara said back.**

**"****Calm down will you." Sasori said.**

**"****Can't we use my plan! Birds will get us there faster plus we can see were we are going from the sky." Deidara said already moulding a clay bird or two.**

**"****No Deidara they will see us and shoot us down. We must be discrete." Sasori said.**

**"****Fine just- hey look it's Itachi! Hey why is he running?"**

**"****Go Kisame!" Itachi said as he bolted. The Uchiha not even looking back at his ally.**

**"****well that isn't fair!" Kisame said looking at their opponent, "Come on Itachi I wanna fight this guy!" Kisame said, Itachi sighed.**

**"****We do not have time Kisame we know we could win against this guy but we do not have the time!" Itachi replied back tugging Kisame's black sleeve. Kisame sighed and followed Itachi he looked back at his opponent.**

**"****Hey where ya think ya runnin ta." Bee called after the two Akatsuki members. He was in his demon released mode.**

**"****Ignore him and let's go!" Itachi said, they flew past not even noticing Deidara and Sasori as they did so.**

**"****See they are lost to!" Sasori said, Deidara rolled his eyes and followed the path with his eyes until he saw what Itachi and Kisame had run from.**

**"****Hey it's that cloud guy Bee, he isn't so tough! Itachi! Kisame! Where the hell ya going you cowards!" Deidara called after them.**

**"****Come on Deidara no time to fight!" Sasori said pulling the younger man of as he leapt to Itachi's side, Deidara muttered something and then carried on running with the group.**

**"****Hmm, where do you think she is?" Naruto asked he had gathered all the people he could find, this consisted of Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Iruka.**

**"****My bugs can not see her." Shino informed them.**

**"****Can't smell her either." Kiba said Akamaru barked in agreement.**

**"****No luck here." Neji said as he let his Byakugan fall away. Naruto sighed.**

**"****So how do we help what we can't find?" Naruto complained, he then leapt up to the largest tree.**

**"****We might as well save this energy for another day…" Shikamaru said.**

**"****No, if we can't help her get places faster we can slow the others down! Look there's Gaara!" Naruto said.**

**"****Naruto! We don't want to ruin Gaara. If anyone besides Tsunade should win it should be him." Kakashi said, Naruto gave a disappointed wine.**

**"****No one else but Tsunade is going to win so it doesn't matter… but Gaara is a friend so how about Bee, he's down there causing trouble!" Naruto said.**

**"****How about we stop Sasuke instead?!" Sakura said finding any excuse to see the black haired Uchiha , Naruto looked at her and then out again.**

**"****But Sakura-chan… Bee is right there and we don't know where Sasuke-"**

**"****Well we can LOOK Naruto!" Sakura said she then spun to Neji, "Well! Get looking." She said Neji glared at her and then turned of.**

**"****Byakugan!" He said he looked around a while until saying, East." Neji said.**

**"****He is not alone." Shino said as he came up to the group.**

**"****oh… well who is with him?" Sakura asked.**

**"****Um… I believe Madara is." Shino said holding and insect on his arm.**

**"****ugh, he is having better luck than us!" Naruto complained leaping down from a tree and heading into Sasuke's direction. The group followed.**

**"****Funny, I thought the Akatsuki would help me… not you." Madara said as Sasuke ran beside him.**

**"****Don't get happy Madara." Sasuke snapped.**

**"****Oh I never do with you." Madara replied back causing the boy beside him to shoot sharigans at him.**

**"****Hmph, I don't have to help you if you are ganna be ungrateful!" Sasuke replied.**

**"****Oh well I'd hate to waste your time. Feel free to go." Madara replied. Sasuke thought about the deal.**

**"****I have my reasons for staying." Sasuke said. Madara smiled, for once he could say something to Sasuke with out fear of the brat attacking him.**

**"****SASUKE-KUN!" a familiar girl's voice said. Sasuke looked back to see Sakura followed by a large group of people among them was Naruto. As they came into view Sasuke was attacked by Naruto and Sakura while Madara took on the rest of the group which was mainly Kakashi… and least mainly Iruka.**

**Flames went every where as everyone engaged in battle. Naruto threw Kunia's at Sasuke who avoided them easily. The two old friends fought testing each other to see how much better they had gotten over the years of being away from one another. Each shinobi taking turns to attack and avoid. Sakura mainly watched now and again she would try but Sasuke was more interested in fighting the blonde boy.**

**Eventually Madara had managed to escape and head for the finish line…**

**All the leaders raced for the end, clashing with each other know and again. The Mizukage looked around.**

**"****Ha, looks like the two Sannin got left behind!" She scoffed as she took the lead, The Riakage cut her off and they clashed a few seconds letting Gaara take the lead who was soon fighting with Madara. They all did the same thing over and over till Konoha came into view. The Mizukage saw opportunity and sent lava at the Riakage then at the other two, Gaara got caught of guard while Madara did not even notice, he flew past the finish line.**

**"****I win." Madara said, his victory eminent in his voice.**

**"****Actually we've been waiting here for a while… took you long enough!" Tsunade said, she was sitting on one of the buildings. Orochimaru by her side.**

**"****What? When did you get here?" Madara asked.**

**"****An hour ago." Tsunade replied.**

**"****How did you get here so fas-" Madara didn't need to ask the rest, a large purple head rose from behind Orochimaru, his white teeth showing in it's sadistic smile. Madara stared into it's blue eyes.**

**"****Manda…" Madara said. The two had obviously used Manda to take them there, the snake was incredibly fast and could move under ground. The two Sannin had stayed out of dangers way by going under the earth and Manda's speed meant he could get them there quickly.**

**"****That isn't fair!" The Mizukage yelled. Tsunade rolled her eyes.**

**"****He is a resource and we used him." Tsunade shot back, Manda growled.**

**"****See! No one likes to be a resource it's common knowledge." Deidara said to Itachi who glared at him.**

**"****Hey Sasori, we should of gone via bird… we would've been them right now." Deidara added.**

**"****Thanks." Orochimaru said to his serpent and gave him a light pat, Manda looked over to his summoner.**

**"****What I can't stay." Manda said enjoying being in another world.**

**"****A little big for this village don't you think?" Orochimaru said, Manda sighed and turned to smoke, leaving a very happy Tsunade behind.**

**"****Twice, I won twice." Tsunade said to the Mizukage.**

**"****Both times were unfair." She snapped.**

**"****Take that Sasuke I won!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.**

**"****Shut up Naruto…" Sasuke replied though there was no actual annoyance in his voice. **

**Tsunade walked into her office she looked around it. Still hadn't changed, not that it would have. She sat down and continued with where she had left of…**

**"****We refuse to see you as leader!" The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****You agreed to leave matters alone after this!" Tsunade said back, her voice filled with irritation.**

**"****We refuse none the less!" The Mizukage said just as irritated.**

**"****Well I'm sorry but you have no right to knock me off again. Besides if I'm not counted then Orochimaru was technically second so he would be leader!" Tsunade replied.**

**"****Technically he came first you arrived both on Manda at the same time, a rematch is necessary." The Mizukage said back.**

**"****Orochimaru and Manda stopped let me go first and then entered. It was fair, planned but fair to the rules." Tsunade said back.**

**"… ****we do not wish for you to lead!" The Mizukage said.**

**"****Well I'm sorry your wishes will not get me to step down. I'm done with this conversation!" Tsunade said her words final. The Mizukage left with as little respect as she had walked in with. She stormed to Madara's side of the base, she walked up to him in haste.**

**"****Madara we must do something!" She said.**

**"****We lost, we can do nothing more." Madara said.**

**"****We can, we can all stand up and say we do not want a leader because it was a bad idea." She replied back, Madara sighed.**

**"****Okay fine, I'll talk to Gaara. You can have the snake this time!" Madara said back.**

**"****I can't, he hates me more than he does you. Face it people listen better to you than they ever would me. You need to take the people who are hard to persuade. That would be Orochimaru and the Riakage!" She said, Madara's eye shot up at her.**

**"****And the Riakage… fine, Gaara is yours then."**

**"****Fair." She said, Madara sighed, it was late and no one would be happy talking at this hour, for once Orochimaru seemed like the more passive one at least compared to the Riakage. He'd have too talk to the loud leader first and the snake second. Madara walked to the Riakage.**

**"****Riakage." He said.**

**"****What does the Akatsuki want here!?" The Riakage replied in a typical angered voice.**

**"****Do you agree we should have no leader? If so we are holding a complaint we should all be equal." Madara said.**

**"****I am a bit concerned of letting Konoha lead, very well I agree." He said. Madara was shocked that was to easy, maybe Orochimaru would be just as easy.**

**Madara shared a few words with the man and then said farewell, he made for the Sound part of the place and looked around for Orochimaru. He was harder to find than the large loud Riakage. Madara looked around at all the places he'd assume him to be. He wasn't doing a very good job of finding him. He searched around before meeting with Kabuto.**

**"****Kabuto, where is Orochimaru?" Madara asked the white haired man.**

**"****I was told he was going on a mission, helping a group scan the lands for any potential threats. Must I take a message?" Kabuto asked moving his glasses in place.**

**"****No, why did he go? The Leaders should stay here." Madara said.**

**"****Tsunade said that there was suspicious activity over there, and to keep the look outs safe Orochimaru and Kakashi where told to go with to fight anything the look outs could not handle." Kabuto replied calmly.**

**"****That is ridiculous, he should not be sent on such a useless mission. What happens if they get bombed and die! Sound will fall apart! Tsunade needs to learn her place." Madara said back.**

**"****Orochimaru would not die from one or two bombs, he would be able to protect himself and the others, not to mention they have Kakashi with them so they are really fine. And Tsunade's place is at the top so she really doesn't have to watch her step." Kabuto replied.**

**"****She won't be, even leaders must watch their step." Madara said.**

**"****Take your own words Madara that is treason, you will be thought to be conspiring if someone over heard you. Must I tell Orochimaru to find you when he returns?" Kabuto asked.**

**"****Do that." Madara said turning away sharply, Kabuto looked at the leader go… he was a strange leader and he had made the conspiracy he obviously wanted to talk to Orochimaru about not very secret…**

**"****Behind you." Orochimaru warned the silver haired ninja with him, Kakashi jumped out the way of the incoming attack. It was a good thing Tsunade had sent him and the Sannin because other wise their look out troop would have been completely destroyed. Kakashi was also grateful he was not alone fighting because there were more masked men than expected.**

**"****Thank you." Kakashi replied in his usual calm and cool manner. Orochimaru sent his large serpent at the man he was fighting's throat, the man disappeared at the last second and emerged form the ground. Before the man had steadied himself Orochimaru had another snake emerge from the earth below him, the snake knocked the man to the floor and then violently shook him in its jaws, blood flicking everywhere. Orochimaru entrusted the death of the man to his snake and focused his attention on a new opponent that was targeting a look out member. He rushed the man and emerged in a clash with him. The men were all in masks, some called them rogue ANBU members but their fighting ability was too great. No one knew what village any of them came from. They had mysteriously just appeared and mass killed. They were strong, the weakest strength of them was on a Jounins level. Orochimaru fought the man for a while before the masked man was finally caught by a serpent and dying in its rage. Orochimaru then made his way to the next one he had killed at least seventeen of the men and Kakashi had gotten ten, some of the look out members had gotten a few so that made an extra six and there were still many more. Through number alone the masked men were at an advantage. Orochimaru fortunately did not have to worry about Kakashi as the Jounin could hold himself, it was the look out people that were difficult, he had to constantly protect them. After fighting for a few more hours, the two had tired, everyone had a limit of strength and chakara. And the shear number alone was enough to kill, no matter how many they killed more would come. They had taken at least a small army together, they wouldn't be able to hold the look outs for any longer. More men came there was an endless supply.**

**"****We can't do this forever!" Kakashi said to the Sannin.**

**"****We can't abandon the look outs." Orochimaru replied slashing at a masked man with his sword.**

**"****There has to be a more effective killing method, Do you not have anything forbidden that destroys a mass load of people?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****No, besides my giant three headed serpent and Manda, but they are large and would show our enemies our position, the last thing we need is for more of their men to find us." Orochimaru said.**

**"****All the forbidden jutsu's you stole and not one can kill a lot of people." Kakashi said.**

**"****I have a few but all of which would kill our men as well, large scale attacks are last defences and are usually used by kamikaze's." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****So what you where going to kill every person in Konoha one by one." Kakashi said.**

**"****No, I would get in and get out." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Sigh, we aren't going to hold for long." Kakashi said.**

**"****Well especially if we waste some of our energy with this conversation." Orochimaru said. Kakashi returned his focus to his enemy and started fighting properly again. Soon a few more hours had passed.**

**"****We need a plan!" Kakashi complained.**

**"****I sent someone for back up a while ago, just hold out a little longer." Orochimaru said, he summoned large serpents, they all went to attacking other men, they were being out numbered. It became impossible when it got to the point they were fighting at least ten or twelve men at once. Kakashi and Orochimaru were wounded quite badly, they would get minor injuries from each person but each injury added up. Kakashi was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs and by the way Orochimaru was doing his hand signs a lot slower he could tell his wrist had been broken or fractured… most probably broken by now. They were also both bleeding badly, Orochimaru had been badly stabbed in his side and his arm had been smashed and bled as well. Kakashi had gotten quite a bad head injury from what he could feel, blood also dripped over his eye and his chest had gotten slashed quite badly as well. They were both bound to bleed to death if they didn't get over powered first. Orochimaru would have to summon Manda or the other one… nothing could get worse than this, back up was taking far to long they were either dead, lost or slow but they were no longer able to hold out. Orochimaru had to summon it… if he could, after all his wrist was broken and if he could push past that would he even have enough chakara to summon it.**

**"****Orochimaru you have to summon someone… if you can." Kakashi yelled over, Orochimaru was loosing a fight to fifteen men. Orochimaru looked over and nodded.**

**"****Summon I got you!" Kakashi said as he leapt to his side, he would have to guard him or the Sannin would never have time to call anyone. Orochimaru did the hand signals he used his blood to make the seal, his wrist probably broke ten times more if it was possible. As the smoke cleared the three headed serpent emerged. The snake allowed Orochimaru and Kakashi on it's head, it slammed around, killing a mass load of people at a time. It was very effective how ever noticeable, and both Kakashi and Orochimaru knew that more people or back up would come.**

**"****More masks are coming." Orochimaru warned, they looked over as more and more men appeared they were coming in large number.**

**"****Yeah… hopefully our back up will see and come help as well." Kakashi said, he could only hope how ever… Orochimaru attacked a mask who managed to get onto the large serpents head. Kakashi sighed to himself… this wasn't going as planned…**


End file.
